1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turn-table type roll stock device which is preferable to a plating factory for process roll for a gravure printing, which is capable of performing a series of plating steps against the process roll for a gravure printing in a full-automatic unmanned operation at night, and a plating factory for the process roll for a gravure printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art gravure printing plate making step for a direct plate type process roll is comprised of some steps of loading—chromium peeling—correction grinding/cell image cutting and grinding—degreasing—washing—acid pickling—washing—copper sulphate plating—grinder stone grinding—coating and forming of negative type photosensitive film—image printing by a laser exposure device—developing—etching—resist peeling—chromium plating—paper grinding—and unloading.
In addition, this prior art gravure plate making step is comprised of some steps of loading—chromium peeling—correction grinding—cell-image cutting and grinding—degreasing—washing—acid pickling—washing—copper sulphate plating—grinder stone grinding—coating and forming of ablasion type photosensitive film—image printing (ablasion) by a laser exposure device—etching—resist peeling—chromium plating—paper grinding—and unloading.
Further, this prior art gravure plate making step is comprised of some steps of loading—chromium peeling—correction grinding/cell-image cutting and grinding—degreasing—washing—acid pickling—washing—copper sulphate plating—grinder stone grinding—engraving with an electronic engraving machine—chromium plating—paper grinding—and unloading.
As the technical documents where some gravure printing plate making steps are disclosed, it is possible to mention Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10(1998)-193551, Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10(1988)-193552, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-062342, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-062343, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-062344, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-179923, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-179924, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-187440, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-187441, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-191475, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-191476, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-260304, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-127369, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-187249, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-187250, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-200728, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-200729, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-307640, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-307641.